Heart of Stone
by Letters at Midnight
Summary: "I will, if you won't do what you're thinking," he says as he meets her gaze. "I'll do far worse than that," she promises, fighting the restraints again. Ren smirks, seeing her face flush, and his dark eyes flicker. "I hope so." {Kylo Ren/Rey} {Possible incest relationship.}
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Star Wars._

 _ **Warning:**_ _I strongly believe Rey is Luke's daughter, making this story cousin incest. If you don't like it, you've been warned._

 _ **Summary:**_ _"I will, if you won't do what you're thinking," he says as he meets her gaze. "I'll do far worse than that," she promises, fighting the restraints again. Ren smirks, seeing her face flush, and his dark eyes flicker. "I hope so."_

* * *

 _Their clothes are scattered around them. They're sprawled out on his cape on the floor. He's propped up on one elbow, most of his weight still on her, his hand resting on her neck as his lips meet hers, hot and hungry and eager. Her fingers tangle in his ebon hair as he deepens the kiss with his tongue, making her moan and her body arch up into him, her breasts pressed up against him. She props herself up, wraps her free arm around his shoulders, and wraps a leg around his waist, clinging to him and wanting more of his skin against hers._

 _She lets out a moan when she feels how hard he is against her. His fingertips brush down her neck to her shoulder and span her arm lightly, his strong hand guiding her onto her back gently. He sucks and bites at her upper lip, tongue skimming the roof of her mouth before he breaks the kiss to taste her neck and grip her hip firmly with his hand._

 _He feels how she trembles when he palms her thigh and cups how wet she is, his fingers parting her slit and tearing her moan from her, and when she bites his lip, she tastes blood._

He stands in front of her and tilts her chin up forcefully, making her look at him. She meets his eyes for a second, then looks at anything but him as his face inches closer to her. She looks at the floor. The walls. The ceiling and the walls again, then she can see herself, feel herself, being pushed up against that very wall to the left of them, and she can feel him kissing her and touching her and parting her thighs with his hand and —

Rey finches and shakes, tries to break the restraints but she can't. She tries to jerk her head away from his grip on her chin, but his gloved fingers are pressing harder into her skin. "Do not do that again," she spits out, nearly threatens as she tries to close off her mind to him. She's done it before, but that was hours ago and she feels worn out though she isn't ready to give up. She can't.

His mouth curves up with the edge of an amused smile. "I won't," he promises. "Unless I feel like it." He lets go of her chin and takes a step back, his dark eyes narrowing. "You're shivering."

"Space is cold," she mutters, "I'm not." A lie, but he lets her have it.

"You'll get used to it," he tells her. He unclasps his black cape and holds it out to her.

"I don't want it," she says before he takes a step closer to her.

"You are my guest —"

"Prisoner."

"— You should be comfortable."

"Then release me," she huffs through gritted teeth, turning her face away from him.

"You didn't ask," he smiles, bringing his cape back down to his side.

Glancing to him for a moment, her eyes cautiously meet his. "You will remove these restraints," she repeats, since it worked earlier.

His cape falls to the floor instantly, and she expects it worked until he's laughing at her darkly. "You are foolish to think such a trick would work on me."

"And you're nothing," she challenges. Vile and weak, yes, but nothing. No one.

"Do not say that again." He takes off his gloves, then his hand touches her head firmly with the force to probe her mind, looking for the map a second time. He hears her ragged breathing as she tries to block her mind from him, but he can still see and feel her thoughts, the vague ones wondering if anyone is looking for her and how far away they might be. He can see an island surrounded by ocean again. A woman with brown hair and browner eyes and a Wookie that fills him with more rage than anger.

He releases her roughly, takes a few steps back, his face expressionless. "It would be wise for you not to fight me."

"I won't give in," she grits out, gasping. Her hands are fisted and her knuckles are drawn white. "If you have the power to find it, you would have already."

"You know nothing."

"You will never find it, nor have it," she taunts. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be," he says, and one hand is back on her head as he invades her mind. All he sees are memories of the recent past. A man who isn't a father. The pilot who owns the droid and that traitor Stromtrooper. "Show me the map to Skywalker," he demands furiously, tired of seeing the same images. He probes deeper and deeper in her head as he feels her weakening.

Her eyes close shut at the pain and darkness she feels. "Never."

"You will," he smiles, and she sees herself back up against the wall and feels his body pressing against hers hard. His fingers dig into her hips while he's kissing her roughly and his other hand roams up her body, covering her breast, then she hears herself moan, feels how she's burning for him —

"Get out of my head," she grits out, trying to ignore the warm feeling pooling beneath her skin.

He watches her closely, seeing her chest heaving and the beads of sweat on her forehead and chest. He tucks a stray curl of her hair behind her ear and runs a finger tantalizingly down her smooth neck. Rey's eyes open at the contact, and she flinches when she sees how close he is, how he smirks darkly as he closes the space between them.

His lips meet hers softly, and she's stunned, unmoving, diagusted, her hazel eyes wide. She's unsure of what to think but keeps all her focus on blocking her mind from him. She sees his brown eyes close as he kisses her with the faintest brush of his lips, and she's bothered by it and the way it's making her feel, wonders if he can sense it. Sense her. She turns her head turns sharply to the left, causing his lips to graze her jaw, but then he kisses down her neck, and she almost can't breathe.

Her mind is filled with the briefest of images and she wishes she wasn't in restraints so she could push him away from her, so her wrists weren't aching.

"I will, if you won't do what you're thinking," he says as he meets her gaze.

"I'll do far worse than that," she promises, fighting the restraints again.

Ren smirks, seeing her face flush, and his dark eyes flicker. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Thank those who have read, left a review, followed, and favorited this story. I hope to keep hearing from you all. I'm sorry to those I promised that this would be updated a few days ago, but this chapter was a little more of a struggle than I thought it would be._

 _Also, I have noticed that quite a few of you are asking and more are probably wondering if this story is done... it's not. It's not over until I say it is over. I have many chapters planned out, so don't you worry. This will be continuing for a very long time._

* * *

Kylo Ren storms out of the large, dark chamber, his anger simmering as he begins to make his way down the corridor to the interrogation room. It had been two days since Supreme Leader Snoke ordered he bring the girl to him and he was now demanding that again. The wise leader infuriated him. He didn't know, _should have known,_ that the girl was Force-sensitive. It wasn't his fault that she escaped, but at least he was the one to capture her again, he tried to reason. The supreme leader claimed that he was compassionate towards the girl, but no, he reasons. Compassion was weak. Attachment was weak.

The girl was just a means to an end.

"With me," he orders the two Stormtroopers who are making their rounds. "Now." He pulls out his lightsaber, gripping it in his right hand almost too tightly. When he reaches the door, it slides open for him automatically and he's furious at what he sees and hears.

"— where is the Resistance's base?"

"I don't know," Rey mumbles truthfully. She tries to find the strength and prepares herself for another hit, her eyes looking down at the ground below her. The punch doesn't come, and she hears the hiss of a lightsaber being turned on. In a flash she hears the Stormtroopers fall down to the ground. She casts a glance near the door and sees them lying dead. Two more Troopers take their place, guns in hand and ready to fire if ordered, and she sees the black robe of Kylo Ren standing in between them.

General Hux quickly turns around, both hands still fisted and now at his side. "Ren."

"General Hux," he hisses through the mask as he puts away his lightsaber. "Tell me what you think you would accomplish here."

"Your tactics weren't working."

"Your orders were to leave the prisoner alone, were they not?" Ren extends his arm out in front of him and cups his hand in the air.

"Yes, but I —" Hux quickly tries to explain. His fingers tug on the collar of his coat as he struggles to breathe.

"You thought wrong," he says while tightening his force-choke hold.

"Snoke," Hux chokes out, then he feels his feet dragging on the ground as his body is being pulled to Ren.

"I know what he wants. Do not remind me," he snaps, squeezing his gloved hand tighter around Hux's throat. "If you ever come near the prisoner again, I will finish you," he threatens. "There are many who want to take your place." He releases Hux, who falls to the floor and gasps for air. "Do not fail me again."

"You have my word," he says as he stands up. He quickly adjusts his uniform and leaves without another word.

"Get rid of them," Ren orders, turning to the two Troopers behind him. "Now. Before your fate is the same as theirs."

Once the two Stormtroopers leave the room and the door closes behind them, Ren turns around. He takes off his mask and sets it in the ashes on the table, then his dark eyes look over Rey.

He sees her hazel eyes red and glossy. Her cheeks are red and there is a small cut under her right cheek bone. He sees the swelling and bruises starting to form on both cheeks and dried tears and blood on the corner of her lip.

"Do not touch me," she says as he takes a few steps closer to her.

"I wasn't," he reassures her, but he wants to. "He hit you." His gloved hands ball up in fists of anger as he wonders where else she might have been hit.

"Why do you care?" she grits out, trying to keep herself composed and not wanting him to see how weak and vulnerable she feels right now, although he can probably sense it. And he does.

"What did he want from you?" he asks though he already knows. He saw it all too clear in Hux's mind and felt his anger.

She feels his gaze still on her after moments pass without answering. "He wanted the same thing you're after," she finally says and looks at him. She tells herself that she's not giving in to him. That she just wants him to leave her alone.

"I would never hit you." He sees her leaning forward a bit as if her body is trying to curl in on itself to soothe the pain before she tries to readjust herself. He thinks a rib or two might be cracked and knows there will be many bruises. "Or anyone." Snoke demanded that he should do whatever it takes to get information out of her, but he would never go that far. Not to her. It's clouding his mind.

"You just have other people do it for you."

"Never," he tries to reassure her again. "He and I have very different methods of obtaining information."

"Right," she scoffs. She turns her head away from him. "Just do what you came here to do already."

He doesn't miss the wince of pain that crosses her face. "Rey," he says and his voice is so gentle and soft that it shocks her and makes her look at him. "I didn't want this to happen."

"What did you want?"

"I don't know," he says softly. It's conflicting, how true that is.


End file.
